


The One with Family Fun Day

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dapper!Lexa, Domestic Clexa, F/F, Fluff, MommaBear!Clarke, Twins, family fic, husky - Freeform, so sweet it might give you cavities, soft, they have a dog and he's great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes a much needed day off from work, to spend time with her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm still mad at you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so I was inspired to start this series after seeing some amazing clexa family art working on tumblr! Clarke and Lexa with babies just turns me into a puddle of goo, i love them so much.  
> I know i have updating issues so from now on I won't be posting anything unless it's complete.

She pushed the heavy apartment door open with her shoulder—stepping inside, she was welcomed by dark silence. The only light, came from the large fish tank.

 Lexa made sure the door closed without banging loudly like it often did. She placed her briefcase on the entryway table and walked further into the apartment, shrugging out of her grey blazer and neatly hanging it over the back of a dining chair.

She flicked on the kitchen light and rolled the sleeves of her white button up— to just below her elbows. A plate of spaghetti and meatballs sat on the counter, she fingered a small yellow sticky note next to the now cool plate. She tugged on her tie loosening it as she read the familiar loopy handwriting _‘It was warm at 7’_.

She ran a hand over her face wondering for what felt like the 100th time, if she was doing the right thing. The late nights were hard on her, the late nights were hard on all of them, but they were almost over.

She covered the plate of food and tucked it neatly into the fridge and then she wandered quietly around the corner towards the living room. The sight that greeted her stole her breath away, making her insides feel warm and gooey.  A lamp illuminated the room and the peaceful sleeping faces of her family.  

Clarke lay long ways across the couch, one of their twins lay on her chest, her head buried into the crook of Clarke’s neck. Their other little girl lay at Clarke’s side, safely tucked in one arm. Aden was fast asleep at Clarke’s feet his head resting on the high arm of the couch, his small legs tucked underneath him. 

Lexa picked up the copy of the third Harry Potter book that had fallen on the floor. It was a little tradition of theirs to read Harry Potter to Aden each night before bed. She tucked the bookmark into the book and placed it on the coffee table.

A quiet shuffling noise caught her attention and she found big blue eyes staring up at her from the carpet.

“Hey boy,” Lexa greeted the dog. He didn’t lift his head but his tail beat against the carpet a little faster.

“Thanks for watching over them for me boy.” Lexa ruffled the black fur on his head. “How much trouble do you think I’m in?” She asked quietly.  The husky whimpered slightly, his eyes shifting from Lexa to Clarke and back again.  “Yeah that’s what I thought,” Lexa sighed.

She regarded her slumbering family once more, a soft smile tugging at her lips and warmth swelling in her chest, she was definitely doing the right thing.

She stepped over Remus, who followed her with his eyes. Lexa tucked one arm under Aden’s neck and the other under his legs and lifted. Aden’s head lolled against her shoulder and he murmured something Lexa didn’t catch.  His eyes fluttered open and focused momentarily on his mother.

“Ma,” he mumbled.

“Shh my son” Lexa hushed the young boy. She carefully walked down the hall until she reached his room. She shifted her grip slightly, resting some of her son’s weight on her knee so she could free one hand and pull back the starry night bed covers. She placed him down gently and tucked the blankets up under his chin.

“Good night my sweet boy.” She swept a hand through his dusty blonde hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She turned to leave the room, Remus was standing behind her.

“You look after him.” She patted him on the head and watched him curl up on the floor next to Aden’s bed the same way he had done every night since they brought him home. Remus came into their lives shortly after they adopted Aden, the two bonded instantly.

Back in the living room Clarke and the girls slept on. As softly as she could Lexa scooped Amara up from Clarke’s chest. The one year old girl whimpered and fussed in Lexa’s arms. Lexa lifted her higher until she was able to tuck her head under her chin the way she had always liked to. Though the girls were identical twins they were very different. Amara was a sweet Mommy’s girl while Avery was much more hot headed and had always preferred Lexa, her Mama.

Lexa rubbed Amara’s back swaying side to side until she was sure the girl wouldn’t wake. She walked to her and Clarke’s bedroom where the girl’s cribs still were. 

She eased Amara down and turned the small girl on her side. She covered her with her pink bunny blanket. She leaned on the edge of the crib for a few moments watching the gentle rise and fall of her daughter’s chest. Lexa reached out and danced her fingers over chubby cheeks.

“Good night my little Lldy bug, hopefully your sister lets us sleep in tomorrow.” Lexa smirked. From day one Amara had slept – well like a baby, whilst her sister had kept them up to all hours. Amara could now sleep through almost anything.

Clarke and Avery still slept soundly together. As if handling a bomb, Lexa lifted Avery from the crook of Clarke’s arm.  Lexa held her breath all the way back to her bedroom only letting out breath of air when she had Avery settled under her purple bunny blanket.

Avery rolled back and forth a little, kicking her legs against the mattress her face scrunched up. Lexa quickly patted around the crib until she found Avery’s soft rabbit comforter. She passed it to the fussing child. Avery tucked it under her chin letting out a satisfied sigh, she started sucking on one of the rabbit’s feet.

“Sleep well bumble Bee, sweet dreams.” Lexa didn’t dare to kiss her daughter good night or run her fingers through her hair for fear of setting off the bomb that was Avery.

For the last time Lexa trekked back to the living room rolling her head from side to side trying to release some of the tension in her neck.

She returned to the living room to find Clarke had shifted positions in her sleep. Her wife had stretched out her legs and one arm hung off the edge of the couch. Her golden hair glowed in the dim light of the lamp, her face was relaxed and her lips were slightly parted, she looked like the angel that Lexa thought she was.

Lexa sat down on the edge of the couch. She let her eyes wander over Clarke, she was only wearing one of Lexa’s old basketball jerseys and a pair of Calvin Klein boy shorts.

Lexa brushed a strand of hair from Clarke’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Clarke baby, wake up.” She nudged Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke stirred her brows furrowing. “Come on Clarke, come to bed, it’s late” Lexa traced the line of the blonde’s jaw.

“Lexa?” Clarke questioned her voice rough with sleep. “Where are the kids?” She asked blinking heavily.

“They are all in bed, asleep, it’s our turn now, come to bed?” She asked hopefully.

“You’re late”

“I know I’m sorry,” Lexa apologised, intertwining her fingers with Clarke’s, she brought their joined hands to her lips brushing a gentle kiss across Clarke’s knuckles.

“You missed out on reading Harry Potter tonight, _again_ ,” Clarke emphasized and pulled her hand from Lexa’s.

“I’m sorry.” She hung her head.

“Go to bed Lexa.” Clarke rolled over on the couch turning her back to Lexa

“Okay.” Lexa stood and with one last longing look at Clarke she left the room, feeling as if she was leaving her heart behind.

Lexa quietly completed her nightly routine. She took of her Rolex placing it neatly on her nightstand. She unravelled her hair from its bun and rubbed at the slightly sore spot on her scalp.

After she showered and brushed her teeth she pulled on one of Clarke’s worn art shirts. It was soft and still smelt faintly of Clarke, which these days meant that sweet baby smell and lavender, from her shampoo.

Lexa settled in the empty bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she heard the bedroom door creak open. She expected it to be Aden because some nights he would sneak into their bed if he had a nightmare. 

The bed dipped, Lexa new then that it wasn’t Aden it was Clarke. A smile tugged at Lexa’s lips she was relieved to not be spending the night alone. Lexa felt Clarke snuggle up behind her, Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist pulling her closer to her front.

“Good night Clarke” Lexa hummed as her eyes drifted closed.

“I’m still mad at you,” Clarke murmured into Lexa’s neck as her hand crept under Lexa’s top to rest on her stomach. “But the couch wasn’t comfy”

“Okay,” Lexa sighed as she finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Clarke lay spread out in the middle of the bed. She stretched all out of her limbs enjoying the pleasant heavy ache in them. The already bright sun streaming through the thick curtains made Clarke wonder what time it was. She normally woke up with the sun, Aden and Avery being early risers.

She rolled over and glanced at the digital clock, _holy crap_ she thought— it was almost nine.  Clarke jumped from the bed mumbling _crap_ repetitively under her breath. She stopped still when she saw two empty cribs across the room, _what the hell_ she wondered, panic rose in her chest.

“Aden?” She called for her sun as she rushed from the bedroom. 

“We are in here Mom!” His voice echoed through the apartment.

Clarke let out a relieved sigh when she saw Lexa and their three children in the kitchen. Lexa was standing in front of the stove skilfully flipping a pancake. Aden’s legs dangled from the tall stool he sat on, behind the kitchen counter. He was already had a plate in front of him.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you at work? You should have woken me. Aden’s going to be so late for school” Clarke kissed the twins cheeks which were sticky with honey, they both ignored her for their pancakes. She kissed Aden too and ruffled his bed hair.

“Aden and I decided we could all do with a day together so I thought we’d let you sleep in for a change.” Lexa smiled at Aden.

“Yeah Ma said we could play hooky!” Aden grinned, mouth full of pancakes. Clarke arched an eyebrow at Lexa. Lexa understood the silent message.

“Just this once right Aden?” Lexa confirmed, Aden nodded.  She knew Clarke was a stickler for attendance.

“So you’re really not working today Lex?” Clarke asked hopefully. She walked up behind Lexa wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time Lexa ditched work.

“Yeah, I’ve turned my cell phone off too, I’m all yours.” Lexa lent back into Clarke. She flipped the last pancake onto a plate and turned off the stove. Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms looping her own around the shorter woman’s neck.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.” She bumped her nose against Clarke’s in apology.

“I know,” Clarke sighed resting her forehead against Lexa’s. “I just miss you, we all do.” Her arms tightened around Lexa, she didn’t want to let go.   
Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek in one hand gently stroking the smooth skin with her thumb

“I miss all of you too my love but I promise things will return to normal soon.” Lexa pressed a languid kiss to Clarke’s lips

“Good, because I miss this.” Clarke kissed Lexa back sucking gently on her lower lip.

“Eww stop kissing in the kitchen and pass me more pancakes!” Aden complained face scrunched in exaggerated disgust. His parents broke apart laughing.

“So what are we going to do today then if everyone’s playing hooky?” Clarke asked as she took the plate of pancakes Lexa handed her. She planted a sloppy kiss on Lexa’s cheek in thanks.

 “Well I would like to officially declare, today family fun Friday!” Lexa pumped a fist into the air. She was excited to be spending the entire day with her family. Of course she was anxious to be missing work but knew her employees could handle everything without her for one day.

 “Wahoo!” Aden cheered. Amara clapped her sticky hands together while Avery just shoved another piece of pancake in her mouth.

“And what exactly does family fun day involve?” Clarke asked.

“I thought a trip to the zoo would be a good place to start”

“Yes!” Aden slipped down from the stool and skipped over to his sisters. “Did you hear that sisa’s?” Aden ruffled Avery’s soft brown hair. “We are going to the zoo!” He tickled Amara’s cheek, she giggled.

With a hop in his step he hurried out of the room to get ready for their big day, Remus followed,hot on his heels.

“Aden your plate,” Clarke called loudly after her excited son. He didn’t hear her.

“Leave him be, he’s just excited.” Lexa leaned over the kitchen counter, collecting Aden and Clarke’s plates, putting them in the sink. “After all, it is Family Fun Friday.” Lexa wandered around the counter to stand in front of Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. “Well we better get crackin’ then.” She swatted at Lexa’s ass with her hand. “Since someone let me sleep half the day away.”

“You’re welcome by the way.” Lexa took Clarke’s hands in her own and pulled her from the stool.

Clarke stood on the balls of her bare feet and pecked Lexa on the lips. “Thanks babe.”

She let go of Lexa’s hands, bumping Lexa’s hip with her own. She walked over to Amara. The little girl reached up her chubby arms for her mother. 

“Mom,” She squealed happily as Clarke picked her up.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up my sticky bug.” Clarke bounced Amara on her hip as they left the room.

“Come on, you too.” Lexa lifted Avery from her own high chair.

“Cake, cake!” Avery cried out arching her back in protest and flailing her arms around. Lexa readjusted her grip lifting the grumpy toddler higher on her hip.

“You have had plenty to eat missy.” Lexa walked towards her bedroom.

“More.” Avery fixed Lexa with a familiar glare, her brows scrunched in a frown over her bright blue eyes. Lexa just laughed poking her daughter’s rosy cheek.


	2. Those lions are having sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Griffin-Woods family go to the zoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for all the amazing feedback! You guys have made my day!

Aden stood at the front door, he hopped from one foot to the other the grey backpack he wore— bouncing against his back.

“Come on,” He called. He felt like he had been waiting for his mothers _forever._ He had dressed as quickly as he could, in basketball shorts and a jersey, both from his favorite team—The Trikru Warriors. Aden’s eyes gleamed with excitement, the anticipation he felt making it hard for him to stand still.  He had gathered all the things he thought they might need, a picnic rug, a soccer ball, three bottles of water, and some snacks.

“We are coming Aden,” Clarke’s voice grew louder as she appeared, carrying both girls.

“I’ve got everything ready Mom.” He turned, showing her the backpack.

“Well done, do you have your hat also?”

“Oh, no. I forgot that.” He sprinted back to his bedroom.

“Okay so I think I’ve got everything we just need to grab the stroller,” Lexa spoke, walking up behind Clarke.

“Nice backpack,” Clarke said a teasing tone to her voice and a grin on her lips. The pink Peppa Pig backpack slung over Lexa’s right shoulder, stood out against the black skinny jeans and dark blue V-neck Lexa wore. Making for a humors combination in Clarke’s opinion.

“Ha ha.”

“Mama,” Avery babbled arms outstretched for Lexa. Lexa relieved Clarke of the wriggling toddler, she knew holding both girls wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

“I think you look cute.” With her now free hand Clarke tugged playfully on Lexa’s cap making it cover her eyes.

“Not as cute as you,” Lexa said, hooking two fingers under the denim strap of the overalls Clarke wore and pulling her forward, until their lips met.

“I’ve got my hat! Let’s go!” Aden barreled back into the living room, his favorite Trikru cap on backwards, tufts of his light hair sticking out from underneath it.

Clarke grabbed the car keys from the hook near the front door, she let Amara jingle them while she waited for Lexa to retrieve the double stroller from the hall closet. They both hated the thing, it was awkward and bulky, but on long outings it was a necessary evil.

* * *

 

Aden bounced eagerly a few passes in front of his parents as they made their way from the parking lot to the entry of the zoo. The twins were strapped into the stroller pushed by Lexa. Clarke walked alongside them aviators shading her eyes from the bright sun.

Lexa enjoyed the sun on her skin and the warm air, a refreshing change from being cooped up in an office all day. _A lovely day,_ she thought, for an outing with the four people she loved most in the world. Her gaze fell on the woman next to her, Clarke seemed to sense this, and turned to see Lexa watching her, a goofy smile on her face.

Even though Lexa was wearing sunglasses Clarke knew her eyes would be shining in that way Octavia had labelled as ‘heart eyes’.

They bought their tickets and a map to the zoo.  Aden stood on a rock peering at the map Clarke had open.

“Where do you want to start first?”

“The alligators! Let’s go see them first!” Aden exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that he almost fell off his makeshift stepping stool. 

“Well—“Clarke checked her watch, “— it’s almost ten now, and it says there’s an alligator show at eleven thirty so why don’t we have a look around and then we can see the alligators then?” Clarke straightened Aden’s hat as she spoke.

“Okay! So where are we going to go first then?”

“The African savanna.” She held her hands up like claws and roared at Aden.

Aden took off laughing, towards a large arrow with a silhouette of a lion on it. Clarke chased him still, roaring.

Avery held up her small hands like Clarke had done, she waved them towards her sister attempting to make the same roaring noise as her mother. Amara surprised Lexa by letting out a loud roar back at her twin.

“Come on my little lions, let’s go.” Lexa pushed the girls after Clarke and Aden, she swerved the stroller from side to side. Avery let out an excited shriek, Amara held tightly to the side looking concerned.

 They made their way through the African savanna, the tropical rain forest, followed by the Australian bush. Aden rushed from one exhibit to the next. He alternated between dragging Clarke, and Lexa along behind him, excitingly telling them to hurry up.

Amara fell asleep somewhere in the rain forest walk through, her head resting on her own chest her lips pushed together in a sweet pout.

Avery started fussing when they stopped to see the kangaroos. She fought against the stroller straps, banging her head against the back of the seat until—Lexa lifter her high and sat  her on her shoulders. She held onto her Mother’s ears, smiling widely as she pointed at each new animal shouting look which sounded more like _‘ook!_

 The day had grown warmer, Clarke now had her plaid shirt tired around her waist. She had sun screened all the kids a little earlier and even made Lexa wear some.

They circled back around to the reptile center Aden clung tightly to Clarke’s arm as she pushed the half empty stroller.

“Is it nearly time to see the alligator show?” Aden questioned.

“We have about twenty minutes before it starts, just enough time to see the other reptiles first.” Clarke answered, checking her watch again, she knew Aden would be disappointed if they missed the show.

The reptile exhibits were inside so Lexa lowered Avery from her shoulders, and clicked her back into the stroller. Avery wasn’t happy about losing her lookout post but Clarke abated her with a cookie from Aden’s backpack.

Aden insisted on taking over the pushing of the stroller, while they looked at the snakes. Clarke and Lexa walked behind their children, both smiling fondly at Aden chatting to Avery and Amara, reading the descriptions on each enclosure to them.

 Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own, weaving their fingers together.

“He’s such a good big brother,” Clarke said, pride filling her voice.

“He is, he’s so much like you.” Lexa regularly told Clarke this. They were both sweet and natural nurturers. They each had a zest for life and a creativity that always warmed Lexa’s heart.

“Hm yes and Avery is just like you!” Clarke teased tapping Lexa’s nose with one finger. “She hardly sleeps, she eats everything in sight,” Clarke counted the similarities out on her free hand, “She’s stubborn—”

“Hey! I’m not stubborn.”

“—But she’s a big softie underneath,” Clarke finished, bumping Lexa’s shoulder playfully.

“I’m not stubborn,” Lexa repeated.

“Oh no, not all.” Clarke pecked her lips against Lexa’s cheek, chuckling at Lexa’s pout. It was a conversation they’d had numerous times and it always played out the same way.

They finished walking through the reptile center until they were back outside. A small crowd had gathered around the alligator pool.

“Quick we have to get a spot!”

“Go grab that bench over there.” Lexa pointed to a free bench.

“Okay!” Aden abandoned the stroller and ran ahead claiming the empty spot. 

Clarke and Lexa joined him a few moments later. Aden swung his legs impatiently as they waited for the show to begin.

“Do you think we could maybe get a pet snake?”

“No! No, absolutely not!” Lexa gasped, just the idea of sharing her home with a slithery creature made her skin crawl.

“But Ma why not? I could call it Slytherin! It would be so cool!”

“Aden Griffin-Woods, there is no way you are having a snake, while you live with us.” Lexa rubbed at her arms, her face scrunching in disgust.

“What your Ma means, is that you can’t have a snake because she is _scared_ of them.” Clarke stepped in, patting Lexa on the shoulder.

“I’m not scared!”

“You’re scared of snakes Ma?” Aden looked positively outraged by the news.

“No I’m not scared of snakes Aden,” Lexa said firmly, “they, they just aren’t natural!” She shuddered.

“But Ma they are a part of nature that means they _are_ natural!” Aden argued, shaking his head.

“Give it up son, there’s no way Mama’s ever letting you have a snake bud.”

“Fine.” Aden sighed, crossing his arms. “But one day, when I have my own house I’m going to have a snake and call him Slytherin.” He crossed his arms in defiance.

“That’s fine bud, as long as it’s’ far away from me.” Lexa squeezed his knee.

While they were waiting Amara stirred from her long nap. She cried out rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clarke sat her daughter on her lap, she rested her head back against Clarke, sucking her middle fingers into her mouth.

A few moments later a man dressed in khaki’s, stepped out onto the small platform near the alligator pool and began the show. Aden stood on the bench watching with wide eyes as the man dangled meat over the pool, he gasped and cheered when the alligator rocketed out of the water, snapping at the meat.

“Wow, did you see that Mom?” Aden eagerly tapped at Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yeah bud, so cool!”

“Now do we have anyone in the audience who would like to hold an alligator?” The khaki clad man asked.

“Yes!” Aden’s hand shot up. 

“How about the little man with the awesome cap.” The man gestured to Aden. “As long as your parents say it’s okay.”

“Ma, Mom can I? Please?” Aden looked from Clarke to Lexa his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Clarke looked to Lexa, they shared an unspoken moment. Clarke silently asking Lexa if she was comfortable with the idea, knowing all things reptile made Lexa uneasy. Lexa worried her bottom lip but nodded her head.

“Yeah go ahead bud.” Even though Clarke had given him permission, Aden looked to Lexa body tensed to, ready to spring off the bench.

“Go on, have fun.”

“Thank you!” Aden jumped from the bench and jogged up to the man in khakis.

The man passed Aden a juvenile alligator, showing him how to hold it safely. Clarke handed Amara to Lexa and followed Aden. She took a photo of her son holding the reptile, his smile wide and his eyes bright.

When they show was over Aden bounced back to his mothers.

“Did you see me Ma?” He asked Lexa.

“I did son, you’re so brave!” Aden puffed out his chest in pride at her words.

“How about we go get some lunch now and then go to the park?” Clarke suggested.

“Can we please go see the lions one more time? Please.” Aden looked between his parents eyes puppy dog like.

“Okay just quickly.”

With both of the girls back in the stroller and Clarke pushing, they made their way back to the lion enclosure.

Aden stood on the wooden pole at the bottom of the fence peering over the top, watching the lions lazily interact.

“Hey Ma and Mom look!” He called pointing. “Those lions are having sex!” He exclaimed loudly.

Clarke dropped the packet of cookies she had been opening and she heard Lexa choke on the water she had been swallowing. Lexa’s cheeks flushed pink when several strangers looked at them disapprovingly.  An older woman even tutted and shook her head. Clarke glared at the woman, ready to defender her son. The woman walked away mumbling under her breath, something that sounded like a complaint about ‘alternative’ families.

Clarke lip turned up in a snarl and she stepped forward, ready to go after the woman. Lexa took her hand, stopping her.

“She’s not worth it.”

 “See look, you can see them having sex, maybe they are making babies.” Aden called again, oblivious to what had happened.

 “Yes Aden, it looks like they are mating.” Clarke leant against the fence next to her son, never one to shy away from the sensitive topics. A few weeks ago Aden had come home from school, asking questions Clarke and Lexa thought they wouldn’t need to deal with for a few more years. After a discussion with each other they decided they wanted to be open and honest with their son. It had been awkward, and Lexa’s cheeks had been pink for the entire conversation but it opened a new line of communication between Aden and his mothers.

“Mating?” He questioned, looking at Clarke, his head tipped to the side in curiosity. 

“It’s another word used to refer to animals when they are making babies.”

“Oh. Okay. Can we go get lunch now?”

                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me now what you thought! Comments fuel the fire!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter up soon just needs editing.  
> Hit me up on tumblr! wanhedaspirit.tumblr.com I have so many head canons about this little family, honestly they are giving me life.


End file.
